Garrett Walker
| birthdate = July 18, 1962 | birthplace = United States of America | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = Formerly: Colorado 1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = Brown University | affiliation = Raymond Tusk | profession = Formerly: 45th President of the United States (2013–2014) Governor of Colorado CEO of Pioneer Airlines | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Wife: Patricia Walker | children = with Patricia Walker: James Walker Katie Walker | sigothers = | others = | actor = Michel Gill | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons, 20 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Garrett Allan Walker (born July 18, 1962) is a politician who served as the 45th President of the United States. A former Governor of Colorado, Walker was publicly inaugurated as President on January 21, 2013. He went on the pass an education reform bill and attempted to pass a watershed bill that was voted down in the House. His first Vice President, Jim Matthews, eventually left the office to run for another term as the Governor of Pennsylvania, feeling useless as the Vice President. This was a motion that was set in play by Frank Underwood after Walker had passed Underwood up as his Secretary of State. Walker selected Underwood to take Matthews' place as his second Vice President. Underwood would go on to continue his schemes and with multiple conflicts with Walker and their mutual associate Raymond Tusk, Underwood managed to set in motion events that caused the country to call for Walker's impeachment. Walker resigned to let the country begin to heal, rather than to face the possibility of conviction. President Walker resigned in 2014, allowing Underwood to become the 46th President of the United States and completing his year-long plan to seek vengeance on Walker and take his office. Walker and his family returned to their former lives as private citizens. Biography Early life At an unknown time, Garrett married a woman named Patricia (also known as Tricia) and they had two children, James and Katie. Prior to entering politics, Garrett had a career in the private sector including being C.E.O. of Pioneer Airlines of which Raymond Tusk owned a third of shares. The two would go on to become good friends. Political career Governor of Colorado Some time before his election to the Presidency, Walker was the Governor of Colorado, having been elected in 2006 defeating Republican U.S. Rep. Bob Beauprez (having succeeded two-term Republican Bill Owens) to the governor's mansion with 57.2 percent of the statewide vote and re-elected in 2010 in a three-way race, garnering 53 percent. Presidential election In 2012, Walker was elected with 70 million votes and sworn in as the 45th President of the United States of America, defeating the Republican candidate. Presidency (2013–2014) Snubbing Frank Underwood While Underwood was announcing some of his intentions for Secretary of State, he was informed by Linda Vasquez that President Walker had passed him over for the job, snubbing him and breaking a promise to him, which angered him. Underwood began plotting with his wife to seek vengeance on President Walker and Linda soon after. Inauguration On January 21, 2013, President-elect Walker took the oath of office and was officially sworn-in as the 45th President of the United States. In attendance were Frank and Claire Underwood. Because January 20th was a Sunday, Walker had to be inaugurated on Monday (Dr. Martin Luther King's Holiday), however he still would have assumed office on the 20th as per the Constitution. Frank Underwood Vice Presidential nomination After being vetted, with the approval and in the presence of Tusk, President Walker officially offered Frank Underwood the Vice Presidency, to which Underwood quickly accepted. Underwood was soon sworn into office and begin a working partnership with President Walker and Tusk. Resignation On October 30, 2014, after the efforts to hold onto his office, President Walker was faced with an 8% approval rating and the inevitability of impeachment. With this, he decided to resign his office of President and let Frank become the 46th President of the United States. After Garrett's resignation, Frank was sworn in as Walker and his wife left the stage, to begin their lives as private citizens. OFFICES HELD: 45th President of the United States. January 20, 2013-October 30, 2014. 41st Governor of Colorado. January 9, 2007-December 5, 2012. Colorado State Senator. January 3, 2003-January 3, 2007. Colorado State Representative. January 3, 2001-January 3, 2003. Behind the Scenes Garrett Walker was portrayed by Michel Gill in Seasons 1 and 2 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:1962 births Category:Americans Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Democratic Party Presidents of the United States Category:Featured Articles Category:Garrett Walker Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Presidents of the United States Category:United States presidential candidates, 2012 Category:Walker administration personnel